Fandom Wars Multiverse
The FW Multiverse is a vast collection of differing, ever-expanding alternate universes, timelines, dimensions, events, etc. While it was theorised the Multiverse's creation was from the disastrous Nexus Virt Incident, it was later proven that the Japanese Company Tagruato's Particle Accelerator was the true foil for the Multiverse's creation. ORIGIN During a Third World War between a super liberal extremist European Confederation and America's coalition NATO, China, and Russia, Tagruato saw an opportunity for profit. Originating in 1945 as a Japanese soldiers council meant to gain vengeance on America, Tagruato transformed into a unholy company that held influence everywhere. Their main goal was controlling Earth, which they planned via usage of the Particle Accelerator, a device that would provide Earth with endless energy. Tagruato set up a launch date, ignoring the war and in secret using it to distract from their shady operations as they used slave labour to extract mineral resources that'd be used to create the Accelerator. Once completed, the Accelerator stood as a large space station orbiting Earth. Tagruato's top elite scientists and hired astronauts were tasked with firing the device. Doing so however, the Particle Accelerator only created untold billions of pocket dimensions that overloaded, eventually creating the Multiverse we know today via a series of space-time wormholes. -------------------------------------------------------- This Multiverse in particular is the largest out of all known Multiverses in all known space, the Omniverse. It has been characterised by a series of constant wars, conflicts, intrigue, and misadventures. However, there still exists threats that consistently hold the existence of the Multiverse in peril. These range from the Dark God Shinnok and his legion of Corrupted Demon Cultists, to Megatronus, Unicron's greatest servant and leader of the Decepticon Empire, a brutal faction of warmongering robots. Many major characters have traversed the Multiverse and know of how impossibly large it is, but an even smaller number understand and comprehend the true scope of all life in existence, the Omniverse. While it has been speculated that a singular, vastly powerful and incomprehensibly powerful entity dominates the Omniverse and this Multiverse in particular, it has been disproven by the confirmation that several gods exist, all with differing personalities, goals, aims, and achievements. ------------------------------------------- However, by far the Multiverse's greatest threat, scourge, and enemy was the Crow, the overarching titular main antagonist of Fandom Wars and secret conspirator behind most events that take place in the separate universes. Crow himself was once an ordinary human male living in Russia, until scientific experiments done by Soviet scientists and their usage of the 'God Particle' made him powerful, yet corrupt. While in recent decades Crow has calmed down after losing so many times, even once personally attempting to destroy the FW Multiverse but failing, the possibility of threats that could wipe out all life in this quadrant of the Omniverse remain extremely high. ----------------------------------------- The Multiverse is a cinematic collection of all RPs done by the writers and their friends. Due to three years of hard work and dedication it is now enormously gargantuan, consisting of countless characters, storylines, and more. Due to this, the Multiverse is technically infinite, though the true mystery behind this is known only to the Classic Three.